Dziesięcioogoniasty
Dziesięciooogoniasty powszechne zwane (Dziesięcioogoniasty lub Jūbi), jest pierwotną jednostką związaną z legendą Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Zagrożenie dla odległej przyszłości, Mędrzec i jego brat zdołali pokonać dziesięcioogoniastego i wykorzystywać jego moc, aby wprowadzić ludzkość w nową erę. Pod koniec życia, Mędrzec podzielił czakrę bestii na dziewięć skupisk czakry, tak aby jego moc nie mogła być wykorzystana ponownie przeciwko światu. Później jego odrodzenie staje się celem Akatsuki. Świat ninja łączy siły, aby do tego nie dopuścić i z tego powodu wywołano Czwartą Wojnę Shinobi. Osobowość Shinju jest bezstronnym podmiotem i całkowity pozbawiony uczuć, a nawet na ideały i pozostał niemal neutralny, ambiwalentny do ciągłych wojen, które toczyły się wokół niego przez ludzi. Jako kwiat, dziesięcioogoniasty samemu starał się odzyskać władzę, która została mu skradziona, jak to dostrzegł Kurama. Ta forma uniemożliwiła mu wyczucie go za pomocą środków, takich jak wykrywanie negatywnych emocji, a nawet czakrę ze względu na jego ogromną moc. Osoby w trybie mędrca są w stanie najlepiej wyczuwają poczucie siły bestii, nawet wtedy wydaje się nie do zmierzenia i przytłaczająca; Kurama porównuje dziesięcioogoniastego do sił natury. Jednakże Shinju wydaje się być przemądrzały do pewnego stopnia, jak zareagował na obecność czakry ogoniastych bestii wewnątrz Naruto i wizerunek Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, gromadząc czakrę i wzmacniając się. Jest kolejny dowód Shinju na przemądrzałość, gdy kazano wchłonąć Madarze drzewo. Wygląd Pierwsza forma.png|Pierwsza forma. Druga forma.png|Druga forma. Trzecia forma.png|Trzecia forma. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Obito.png|Oryginalna forma. Niestabilna forma Kaguyi w wyniku ataku Naruto.png|Niestabilna forma. Dziesięcioogoniasty jest brązowy, tytanicznej wielkości. Jedna z jego rąk jest większa niż którakolwiek z ogoniastych bestii. Jego unikalne czerwone oczy, które zajmują większość głowy, składa się co najmniej z pięciu koncentrycznych okręgów. W obu jego pierwotnej formie i bestii najpierw miał na swoim oku dwanaście Tomoe w czterech okręgów w najbliższej źrenicy., podczas gdy on zawierał sześć Tomoe w dwóch najbliższych kręgów w jego niepełnych formach. Przed jego wprowadzeniem sylwetka, dziesięcioogoniastego została przedstawiona jako humanoid cyklopa. Później wygląd dziesięcioogoniastego była nieco bardziej tępa, kolczasta wypukłość na plecach była znacznie wyższa, przypominająca muszę, a jego ogon wydaje się być bushier. Po dalszym dojrzewaniu, dziesięcioogoniasty przybierał postać bardziej humanoidalną. Jej cielesna proporcja była bardzo wychudzona i wydłużona skręconej szyi, ale zachował kolczastą bańką od swojej poprzedniej postaci na plecach. Bestia posiadała widoczne nogi, które używał wraz z ramieniem do stania, jak lewa ręka brakowało od łokcia w dół. Jego wygląd twarzy znacznie się zmienił, na prawym boku głowy ma ucho, a jego ujście, które zwierało poste zęby i nozdrza, przemieszczone z lewej strony. Stworzone rogi na kilka części w ciele z dwóch pod jego brodą, pod jego okiem. Ogony potwora stały się także rękoma podobne do ramion czakry utworzone przez jinchūrikich. Gdy staje się starszy, dziesięcioogoniasty zyskał więcej mięśni, zdrowy wygląd, wzrosła pełna ręka, dając jej zdolność do utworzenia ręcznych pieczęci przez połączenie rąk i zaczął stojąc na tylnych łapach. Po skumulowaniu więcej ilości czakry, dalej ewoluował, stając się jeszcze bardziej muskularna postać, z długimi rogami i bańkami na plecach staje się znacznie mniejsza. W tej formie dziesięcioogoniastego może otworzyć szeroko usta, aby stworzyć kulę ogoniastej bestii. W swojej oryginalnej formie, Shinju jest olbrzymim drzewem wiele razy większym niż jego postacie bestii, z jego oczu zwartego w centrum zarodku. Kiedy Hagoromo i jego brat napotkali dziesięcioogoniastego to przypominał ostateczną formę, chociaż bardziej kolczaste, pełnego ciała i lekko wydłużona głowa. Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Moc Dziesięcioogoniastego. W oryginalnej postaci wszystkich dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii, dziesięcioogoniasty posiada ogromną i przytłaczającą ilość czakry, która jest na tyle silna, aby doprowadzić do całkowitej rozpaczy i zniszczenia świata. Dziesięcioogoniasty jest źródłem czakry, ale także protoplastą wszystkiego co istnieje w świecie. Jest to bóg, który stworzył kraje i może połknąć oceany, rozdzielić ziemię czy unieść góry. Ponadto Kurama przyznał, że sam nie ma szans przeciwko dziesięcioogoniastem, i stwierdził, że Mędrzec powiedział im, że jego odrodzenie doprowadzi do końca świata. Kiedy Naruto próbował użyć trybu mędrca, żeby zmierzyć moc bestii, był przytłoczony ogromem potęgi, którą Kurama określi ją nie do zmierzenia. Czakra bestii całkowicie wypaczyła kształt Kanchi Shisutemu Jutsu w siedzibie sojuszu tworząc drugą kulę. Stwierdzono, że jeśli przez Gyūkiego dziesięcioogoniasty mógł osiągnąć ostateczną formę, to nie byłoby szans na pokonanie go. Fizyczna Sprawność left|thumb|159px|Dziesięcioogoniasty odbija Bijūdamę Gyūkiego. Nawet w niekompletnym stanie, Dziesięcioogoniasty posiada ogromną siłę fizyczną i jest niezwykle szybki, pomimo olbrzymich rozmiarów, jak to może atakować zarówno Naruto i Killera B jednego z nich, zanim zdążył zareagować. To od niechcenia machnął powrotem trybu kuli ogoniastej bestii z jednym palcem, i może spowodować trzęsienie ziemi na ogromną skalę, odwracając dużą część ziemi, po prostu uderzając swoją dłoń na ziemi. Bestia jest niezwykle wytrzymała i może pozostać niewzruszony nawet po utrzymanie ogromne szkody, z łącznym trybu kuli ogoniastej bestii zarówno z Gyūki i Kurama nie szkodzi to. Jak zauważył to Obito, Dziesięcioogoniasty może nawet wytrzymać własną kulę ogoniastej bestii użyte w bliskiej odległości, jak pokazano, gdy jego atak wraz z Gyūkim, zdetonowany wewnątrz jego ciała, powodując krótkie nadmuchnięte przed powrotem skurczenia się w dużej mierze nienaruszony. Nawet wiatr wzmocniony z czarnymi płomieniami tylko wydaje się drażnić bestii bez jakiegokolwiek trwałego uszkodzenia, pomimo Amaterasu z własnej istoty zdolne do neutralizacji Gyūkiego. Ninjutsu right|thumb|159px|Dziesięcioogoniasty używa gigantycznej Bijūdamy. Jako oryginalna forma bestii, dziesięcioogoniasty mógł stworzyć kulę ogoniastej bestii. W początkowej formie bestii, kula jest wolna jak w ciągłej linii i jest w stanie przytłoczyć kilka kul z ogoniastych bestii takich jak Gyūki i Kurama bez utraty rozpędu; wszystkie uszkadzają sześć ogonów Kuramy i pozostawiając ślad na krajobrazie. Kiedy dziesięcioogoniasty dojrzał do swojej drugiej formy, jego kula nabrała wyjątkowego stożku i zyskał ogromny wzrost zasięgu, prędkość nosi destrukcyjną moc, mógł nawet trafić w centralę sojuszu shinobi w Kumogakure, zdolne do zniszczenia pasma górskie i całe wioski za pomocą jednego strzału. Moc ogoniastej bestii w tej formie również tworzy wielką falę uderzeniową, która dociera do wszystkich z powrotem do źródła, mimo że jego atak był przechylony daleko, z zastosowaniem techniki z uwolnienie ziemi. Po zebranej odpowiedniej ilości czakry przechodzi kilka form, później dziesięcioogoniasty otwiera się niczym kwiat i zaczyna tworzyć ogromną kulę ogoniastej bestii. left|thumb|159px|Dziesięcioogoniasty używa technikę Tenpenchii. Dzięki Rinne Sharingan, bestia może zobaczyć drugiej bardzo duże odległości. Po zgromadzeniu swojej czakry, ryk Dziesięcioogoniastgo może zmieszać szereg ogromnych klęsk żywiołowych. Aby bronić jej główne ciało to może pojawiać klony w wielu kształtach i rozmiarach, od humanoidalnych do zwierząt, jak wygląd, niektóre z broni, jak przydatków na ramionach. Te klony są tworzone bezpośrednio z bestii masy ciała i są przedłużeniem jego zdolności nie tylko do regeneracji, ale również rozdzielić się na jego ciało, który może być wykorzystywany w celu usunięcia z jego ciała spalania ciała. Innym środkiem obronnym, może szybko utworzyć dodatkowe ramiona w dowolnym miejscu na ciele chwytając wrogów który porusza się po nim. Pozostałe Umiejętności Biografia Przeszłość Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja : Główny artykuł: Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja right|thumb|159px|Ożywienie Dziesięcioogoniastego zostaje ukończone. Chociaż tylko uzyskał fragmenty czakry Gyūkiego i Kuramy, Obito Uchiha rozpoczyna za pomocą statuy zewnętrznej ścieżki ożywić shinju. Gdy Madara Uchiha dołącza do walki, Naruto i Killer B próbują zniszczyć statuę przed ożywieniem dziesięcioogoniastego. Początkowo czakra statuy zniknęła po ataku, zwycięstwo sprzymierzonych ninja został na krótko odczuwany, bo odrodził się dziesięcioogoniasty. Z tym, Obito odbił uczucia Kakashiego, mówiąc, że to koniec. Gdzie indziej, choć rozczarowany, że był w stanie schwytać ośmioogoniastego i dziewięcioogoniastego, aby zakończyć przebudzenie bestii. Madara zauważył, że muszą wykonywać plan. left|thumb|159px|Dziesięcioogoniasty walczy z Gyūkim i Kuramą. Po kompletnym ożywieniu, Obito i Madara znajdują się na szczycie bestii, z których dwie macki pojawia się i podłączają dwóch Uchihów. Nie chcąc tracić czasu, Obito zauważył, że chciał rzucić Nieskończone Tsukuyomi, ale Madara najpierw chciał sprawdzić moc bestii. Gdy bestia zaatakowała Gyūkiego i Kuramę przed lisem cały czas miał odwet. Kurama i Gyūki rozpoczęli ostrzał z każdej strony jednocześnie kulami ogoniastych bestii, ale dziesięcioogoniasty przeciwdziałał używając własnej, jednej całkowicie niszcząc ataki. Gdy pył opadł, cienisty klon Naruto i Kakashi pojawili się powyżej demona, gdzie Kakashi wyłania Gyūkiego, który przygotowuje się do wyrzucenia kuli ogoniastej bestii wprost na dziesięcioogoniastego. Gdy tylko wyrzucił swą kulę ogoniastej bestii, shinju odbił ją palcem, a potem przygotowuje się do zmiażdżenia Kakashiego i Naruto znajdujący się pod ogonem, ale udaje mu się tylko rozwiać klony cienia, bo Hatake został odepchnięty. Potem Uchiha przygotowują dziesięcioogoniastego do zdziesiątkowania ich poważnie wyczerpanych przeciwników. Okazuje się, że bestia na chwilę wyrwała się spod kontroli. Bitwa teraz była owiana mgłą i wszystkie umiejętności sensoryczne zostały zablokowane, myśleli, że gdzieś się schował. Przy jednym machnięciem ogona, zwierzę jest w stanie rozpuścić mgłę. Właśnie w tym momencie użytkownicy uwolnienia wiatru użyli techniki Kazekiri no Jutsu, gdy mgła została usunięta, okazuje się, że sojusz shinobi przystąpił do walki. right|thumb|Dziesięcioogoniasty przygotowuje się do konfrontacji z Gyūkim. Sojusz uaktywnił lawinę technik w celu obezwładnienia dziesięcioogoniastego, aby mogli dostać się do Obito i Madary. Gdy bestia zostaje unieruchomiona, obaj Uchiha powiedzieli, że wysiłek jest daremny, ponieważ bestia rozpoczęła proces przemiany w drugą formę. Jako pełni dojrzała bestia, uwalnia się z więzienia i zaczyna niszczyć kilka małych wiosek, a w tym siedzibę sojuszu shinobi. Po zlikwidowaniu siedziby, Madara zdaje sobie sprawę, że dziesięcioogoniasty staje coraz bardziej kłopotliwy do kontroli, gdy mówi Obito, aby swoim umiejętnością drewna przejął kontrolę nad bestią. W końcu zaatakowali sojusz shinobi powodując zdziesiątkowanie i raniąc śmiertelnie Nejiego, zanim zostanie umieszczony pomiędzy Kitsuchim jego techniką Sando no Jutsu. Kiedy zachęty słów przyjaciół motywuję Naruto do działania, Madara ignorując Obito, że to będzie szkodzi dziesięcioogoniastemu, owija go i przygotowuje do zniszczenia siły sojuszu z kulą ogoniastej bestii z bliskiej odległości. Jednak zanim kula może być uwolniona. Killer B przekształcony w Gyūkiego naładowaną własną kulą przebija jego kulę do ust i detonuje je powodując, że bestia zwija się z bólu. left|thumb|159px|Sojusz Shinobi w klatce Dziesięcioogoniastego. Gdy Naruto podarował Hinacie czakrę Kuramy, ona była w stanie pokonać jeden z jego ogonów przez Naruto, a chłopak wysłał do sojuszu shinobi cienistego klona, aby powtórzyli ten proces. Przytłoczony siłą sojuszu shinobi, dziesięcioogoniasty został powstrzymany przez Shikamaru, jego krewnych i członków klanu Nara. Pod wpływem Madary, dziesięcioogoniasty zdołał uwolnić się od cieni i próbował zaatakować shinobich swoimi ogonami, został zatrzymany przez ich połączone wysiłki. Następnie bestia tworzy klatkę wokół sojuszu shinobi, gdy Obito zaszydził z klątwy klanu Hyūga. Nie odstrasza do shinobi, którzy idą naprzód i Naruto przebija się i rzuca Rasenshuriken, Obito został zmuszony do uniknięcia techniki Naruto, a Rock Lee zaatakował Madarę, powodując, że stracili kontrolę nad bestią. Teraz demon działa bezmyślnie i przyjmuje trzecią formę wpadając w szał, a w tym momencie pogodę krajobrazu, gdy Obito chciał zostać jinchūrikim, trafił z Kakashim do innego wymiaru. Po rozproszeniu, spojrzał na Naruto i wyczuł obecność ośmioogoniastą, a nawet zobaczył tajemniczy cień oczu rinnengana. Z tego powodu bestia ryknęła i zaczęła kumulować czakrę, przechodząc do kolejnej formy. Szeroko otworzył swoje usta, tworząc strukturę przypominający kwiat, a potem używa dużą kulę ogoniastej bestii, aby wypuścić na sojusz shinobi. Łatwo przechodzi przez ich barierę z dziedziny ziemi, ale zostało powstrzymane przez Minato Namikaze z dala od jego przybycia na pole bitwy. right|thumb|159px|Rozmieszczone klony Dziesięcioogoniastego. Po ożywieniu Hokage ustawili się prawidłowo, że uwięzili dziesięcioogoniastego w dużej barierze pokryta ograniczeniami Hashiramy do uruchomienia ruchów. Gdy bestia wyczuła, że została unieruchomiona to stworzyła własne miniaturowe klony, które zaatakowały sojuz shinobi. Naruto i Sasuke zdołali przedostać się do dziesięciooogoniastego. Naruto użył techniki Chōōdama Rasenshuriken, a Sasuke użył Susanoo Kagutsuchi i z połączenia ich techniki powstała Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki, która po dotknięciu bestii zaczęła go pochłaniać. Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego : Główny artykuł: Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego left|thumb|159px|Włania się prawdziwa forma Dziesięciogooniastego. Gdy Naruto i Sasuke mówili o przeciwnych poglądach: Naruto zamierza usunąć ogoniaste bestie wewnątrz dziesięcioogoniastego, a Sasuke chce go spalić. W tym momencie dziesięcioogoiasty usuwa płonący fragment ciała. Gdy ciężko ranny Obito ujawnia się z innego wymiaru, Madara próbował zmusić go do ożywienia, lecz Obito upierał się i został jinchūrikim dziesięcioogoniastego. Wewnątrz ciała Obito, bestia próbowała przejąć kontrolę nad jego ciałem, ale Obito zdołał przejąć kontrolę nad nią. Uchiha nadal walczył przeciwko sojuszowi shinobi, gdzie ostatecznie przybiera oryginalną formę shinju. W tej formie, kwiat atakuje shinobi, a jego korzenie wysysają czakrę z ofiar. Madara wyjaśnił genezę kwiatu, i jak stał się jinchūrikim, a nawet wyjaśnił że na szczycie kwiat otworzy oko shinju, które będzie widoczne na księżycu, a gdy księżyc odbije to technika zostanie ukończona. right|thumb|159px|Czakra ogoniastych bestii wyłania się z Obito. Gdy Obito nadal dominuje w walce, czeka na zakwitnięcie shinju. W tym momencie Naruto i Sasuke za pomocą senjutsu udaje się trafić w Obito. To pozwoliło Naruto, Gaarze i Killerowi B do próby wydobycia czakry ogoniastych bestii z ciała Obito. Dzięki połączonym wysiłkom siłom alianckim, ogoniaste bestie zostały uwolnione z ciała Obito, wstrzymując rozwój kwiatu. left|thumb|159px|Madara przywołuje ożywionego Dziesięcioogoniastego. Później, po ponownym przyciągnięciu ogoniastych bestii i zapieczętowaniu ich do demonicznej statuty, dziesięcioogoniasty ponownie został ożywiony. Wkrótce Madara Uchiha przywołuje bestię i ostatecznie zamyka go we wnątrzu, czyniąc go nowym jinchūrikim. Kiedy Naruto użył Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken obniżyć postać Shinju z kwiata, który został pozostawiony przez Obito, wewnątrz bestia kazała Madarze wchłonąć spadające drzewo, do której Madara zauważył pragnienie bestii zjednoczenia wszystkiego do jednego bytu. Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki : Główny artykuł: Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki right|thumb|159px|Uwolnione ogoniaste bestie z Dziesięcioogoniastego. Gdy Madara ukończył plan księżycowego oka, został niezwłocznie zdradzony przez Czarnego Zetsu, który przystąpił korzystać siebie i Madary jako medium do pochłaniania ogromnych rezerw czakry z ofiar Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, kończąc w ten sposób ożywienie Kaguyi. Wkrótce potem, podczas pochłaniania czakry z Naruto i Sasuke, Czarny Zetsu objawił prawdziwą historię tworzenia Dziesięcioogoniastego i pragnienie, by odzyskać Kaguyi wszystkie czakry dla siebie. Podczas walki Drużyny Kakashiego z Kaguyi, Naruto był w stanie uderzyć ją z dziewięciu Rasenshuriken, zawierające czakry jednego ogonami bestii. W rezonans z tą czakra, czakry ogoniastej bestii w ciele Kaguya wzrosła niestabilność, tworząc podobny do królika wcielenie Dziesięcioogoniastego, które Kaguya był w stanie kontrolować. Jednak, gdy była w jej podstawowym wymiaru, Kaguya był w stanie kontynuować ściąganie czakry z ofiar Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, szybko stabilizując czakry ogoniastych bestii i powracając do jej pierwotnej postaci. Ostatecznie Kaguya przypieczętowała Naruto i Sasuke. Podczas procesu ona przekształcona z powrotem do Dziesięcioogoniastego i jego formę szkieletu po ogoniastej bestii zostały wyodrębnione. W Innych Mediach Gry Ciekawostki * Wystarczy część czakry ogoniastych bestii by ożywić Jūbiego w niepełnej formie. Wraz z upływem czasu gromadzi czakrę by nadrobić jej braki. * Jest to jedyna ogoniasta bestia która nie posiada imienia. * Gdy Jūbi został przekształcony w Shinju przez Obito jego oko składało się z dziewięciu Tomoe. Gdy Madara Uchiha opowiadał Obito o bestii, jej oko składało się tylko z sześciu Tomoe, natomiast podczas swojej walki z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek i Hamurą jego oko składa się conajmniej z dwunastu Tomoe. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bijū